Various techniques are known for arterial catheterization. Following arterial catheterization, it is necessary to promote hemostasis quickly and without undue hardship for the patient.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,728,134 and 6,048,358, and Published PCT Patent Applications WO 98/11830 and WO 00/02488 describe methods and apparatus for hemostasis that greatly simplifies hemostasis and thus greatly reduces patient discomfort following arterial catheterization. These patent documents, the disclosure of which are hereby incorporated by reference, and the prior art referenced therein are considered to represent the state of the art.